Unlucky
by Yvette33
Summary: Just a backstory for the character of Shelby.


A/N: I've always liked the character of Shelby. I liked the mysterious/complexity of her. This is just an idea that went through my mind. I don't know if I want it to stand as is or if I will eventually add to it. I'm a bit stuck on any ways to add on to it. Also, I don't own anything, except for Aaron and Caleb White.

Little Joe is angry and kicking an old crate and throwing stones at a nearby fence.

Shelby walks around the corner to find an angry Little Joe. Quickly, but cautiously she grabs Little Joe to get him to stop.

Shelby: Whoa! Alright there Little Joe?

Little Joe is trying to calm down by taking deep breaths.

Little Joe: I'm sorry Miss Sterrett.

Shelby: No harm done. But what has you so mad?

Little Joe: Aaron White was sayin' a lot of mean words about how my ma is dead and that I better hope nothin' happens to pa. And then he said that Pa's aren't meant to raise children only a ma should be raisin' children.

Shelby: Oh, Little Joe. I'm sure Aaron White didn't mean any of those words. If anythin' he was just jealous of ya.

Little Joe: Jealous?

Shelby: Yeah, jealous. I mean, if my pa were anything like Caleb White I'd be mighty jealous of ya. Little Joe, your pa is a good man. He loves you and ya brothers. And he's doin' a good job raisin' yah too. But when a boy has a pa like Aaron White has, well, it's mighty hard to not want a pa like yours.

Little Joe: You think so?

Shelby: Of course I do. Now you done kickin' and throwin' things in back of my saloon?

Little Joe: Yes, Miss Sterrett.

Shelby: Good.

Little Joe: Miss Sterrett?

Shelby: Yeah?

Little Joe: Well, you said if your pa were like that. . . I guess what I'm wonderin' is, if you don't mind me askin',what are your ma and pa like? You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to. I just. . .well that's the first time I've heard you say anything about your family, so I was just wonderin'.

Shelby: Well, Little Joe I guess it's just bin a long while since I've had reason to talk 'bout them. My ma and pa are both gone. My ma died when I was much younger than you. 'N' I don't remember much of her. 'n' my pa, well before he died he was a lot like your pa. Strong, patient, worked hard. But that was a long time ago, Little Joe.

Little Joe: That's alright, Miss Sterrett, that's enough for me. I was just wonderin'.

Shelby: Why don't you go back to your pa, now.

Little Joe: Thank you. Miss Sterrett.

Shelby: And if Aaron White has anything else to say ta ya, you jus remember what we talked 'bout, ya hear.

Little Joe: I will.

Shelby watches Little Joe walk back toward the Orowitz' store before returning to her saloon.

Later on.

Little Joe: Hey pa. Did you know Miss Sterrett's ma died when she was younger than me?

Ben: Where'd you hear that Little Joe?

Little Joe: Well, she told me. When we were in town earlier. Aaron White was sayin' some mean things. Got me sorta mad. And, well, she was kinda helping me cool my temper a little bit.

Ben: Well, no, Little Joe. I didn't know that. But then again, Miss Sterrett doesn't usually share much about herself with people.

Little Joe: No, you're right, I guess. [pause] Pa?

Ben: Yes, Little Joe?

Little Joe: Why don't people always like to talk about themselves? Or at least their family?

Ben: Sometimes, Little Joe, there are things about us or things in our pasts that are just a little hard to share. Sometimes there are things that just hurt to talk about. It can make us feel like we're reliving that part of our lives all over again.

Little Joe gives a look like he somewhat understands but still is unsure if he has it right.

Ben: When someone asks you how your ma died. Do you want to tell them?

Little Joe: Not really. It makes me feel sad. . .I think I understand now.

Ben: Good.

A Few Days Later

Ben sees Shelby standing outside her saloon. He approaches her.

Ben: Little Joe told me that you helped him the other day. Thank you.

Shelby: It was nuthin' Ben.

She turns and walks back into her empty saloon. Ben follows.

Ben: Well it was something to him. And to me. So thank you.

Shelby: You're welcome.

Ben: You know that I know how hard it is to talk about the past. Especially the harder times. But, Shelby, I've learned that over time, it becomes harder not to talk about it.

Shelby just looks at him, knowing what he's getting at but she remains silent.

Ben: Shelby. You can talk to people. I'm always here. And so are some others here. Ruth, Daniel, Tess and Margaret. There are people you can trust Shelby.

Ben starts to leave.

Shelby: Ben.

He turns around.

Shelby: Alright.

He sits down. And patiently waits for her to speak.

Shelby: When I was 6- my ma and little brother died- Small Pox. So, it was up to my pa to raise me. He did a pretty good job I think. We lived out on a farm in the Dakotas. As far as I know we was the only settlers in the area at the time. Occasionally, he would rent out the loft in our barn to trappers passin' through. That's how I learned how ta cook. And ta throw people out when it's needed. My pa left all that hospitality and business runnin' to me. I told Little Joe, that you remind me of him some. He worked hard, cus that's what needed ta be done. But he tried-hard to take care of me too. Like you. He had the same even temper you have. Most times.

Ben gives her a humored look.

Shelby: When I was 12. I was cleanin' out the barn one mornin' afta some fella left. My pa was out in the fields. I heard him screamin'. All my life I never heard my pa raise his voice. But this wasn' jus screamin' like he was mad, but he was cryin' out in pain. I looked out inta the field and saw a man- a trapper standin' in front of my pa and he had his knife in my pa's middle. He was cursin' 'bout Pa not lettin' him stay with us. I don't know why pa said no. It weren't often he'd turn someone down, but he always had reason when he did. . .I turned back into the barn and hid in a feedsack Pa kept in there. I stayed in that sack while he set the house on fire. Stole our horse. I snuck out of the barn before he could set that on fire too. Then he rode off. And when I went to my pa . . . It was too late. I grabbed the shovel my pa was usin', dug a hole, rolled my pa into it. Then I started walkin'. I didn't realize 'til I got to a trapper's fort 'bout 3 days later that I had taken off my shoes some ways back.

Ben: Shelby, I'm sorry you had to go through that when you were young.

Shelby: Eh, it's no-[pause]-no. Me too.

Ben: You know Shelby. Maybe such a rough start in your life is what helped you become who you are today. What I mean to say Shelby is that you are a strong woman. And you're respected by all of us here in Eagle Station. So maybe the tough times don't have to mean that we're "unlucky."


End file.
